Corazón Confuso
by Lagrimas Anonimas
Summary: Sakura espera a alguien y esta vez no es Sasuke. Sakura esta feliz ya que ese alguien decide volver a Konoha dejando atrás el doloroso recuerdo de Sasuke. ¿Quien es Nokoru? nadie lo sabe, -no importa mientras Sakura-chan este feliz-, Ino miro a Naruto y asintio dandole la razón... y ¿qué piensa el Uchiha menor sobre todo esto? No se sabe... ¡Esperen, Sasuke esta ¿celoso?
1. Te vuelvo a ver

**hola, espero les guste, el prologo va dedicado a mi amiga Ayame Akemi-chan, que ya le había dicho que pronto subiría el prologo y eso fue como hace 2 semanas... =$ sin más los dejo leer, si quieren darme opiniones adelante, con un review basta...**

* * *

Prologo - Te vuelvo a ver

* * *

Un grupo de 4 personas se encontraban caminando por un sendero rodeado de arboles, un rubio de ojos azules y una peli rosa de ojos jade, que aparentaban unos 17 años, platicaban animadamente ignorando a sus otros dos compañeros de equipo que iban detrás de ellos sumidos en sus pensamientos, era un peli gris de ojos negros con la mitad del rostro cubierto por una máscara negra, aparenta unos 30 años, a su lado iba un peli negro de ojos de igual color, la piel blanca como el papel, el cual tenía la misma edad que los dos primeros, todos con la banda de Konoha.

–nee, Naruto, tu pagarás el ramen al llegar–, la peli rosa miraba con sus ojos jades al rubio de tal forma que no podía decir que no, –pero Sakura-chan, no tengo dinero–, de sus ojos azules salían cascaditas, se escucho como el aire se rompía y apareció un kunai con un sello explosivo, que al tocar el suelo exploto en el punto medio de los 4 shinobis haciendo que se separaran.

– ¿Están bien? –, el peli gris analizaba todo su entorno con su sharingan, –si, fea, ¿los pergaminos? –, el peli negro miraba a su compañera de equipo la cual tenía una gotita en la nuca por el apodo ya común, –están bien, Kakashi-sensei, ¿es alguna emboscada? –, la peli rosa sostenía una caja de madera mientras se acercaba a su ex –sensei, el cual negó con la cabeza, pero sin cubrir su sharingan con la banda de Konoha.

– ¿Qué fue eso?–, el oji azul se acerco al equipo que se encontraba analizando la situación, –bueno, sabemos que fue un kunai con un sello explosivo, Sakura, adelántate y lleva los pergaminos a salvo, no falta mucho para llegar–, –pero Kakashi-sensei…–, la peli rosa no quería dejar a los que eran como su familia, _sentía que no debía irse_, –Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, yo iré detrás de ti, ¡de veras!-, el rubio le sonrió de tal forma en que le transmitió confianza a la peli rosa, la cual asintió y salto a los arboles para avanzar con prisa…

* * *

Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar una explosión no muy lejos detrás de ella y al sentir como bajaba el chacra de su amigo, – ¡Naruto! –, llego al lado del rubio en cuestión de segundos y se arrodillo para checar sus signos vitales, se tenso al sentir otro chacra alrededor que no conocía, pero se le hacía _familiar_, –estará bien, solo esta inconsciente-, se tenso al escuchar una voz masculina provenía de entre los árboles que no conocía… _o no recordaba…_

-¿¡Quien eres!? –, – ¿no te acuerdas de mí? –, – ¿debería conocerte? –, – ¿sabes porque te llamas Sakura? Es porque eres como una flor, fuerte y decidida, pero a la vez delicada y tímida–, a Sakura se le hacía familiar _esa_ voz, pero no recordaba de donde, – ¿Quién eres?-, de entre los arboles salió una silueta varonil.

Sakura fijo su vista en él para verlo bien, y al verlo más cerca se sorprendió, un chico guapo, de ojos zafiros y pelo castaño, de rostro con facciones finas pero masculinas, de unos aparente 22 años de edad, pero no era eso, si no que era _él_… la peli rosa estaba confundida, pero a la vez feliz, allí estaba _frente a ella._

– ¿Nokoru? ¿Nokoru Takamura?-, – ¿entonces si me recuerdas?-, – ¡Nokoru-_kun_!-, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño, el cual le correspondía con _cariño_ el abrazo, –hola Sakura-, – ¡tonto, insensible, baka! ¡_Te extrañe_ mucho!-, –_lo siento_ Sakura…-, –no me vuelvas a dejar _sola_…-, –-no lo hare-, antes de decir algo más un rubio se despertaba y los separo.

–¡no toques a Sakura-chan!-, tenía tomada del brazo a la oji jade para que aquel sujeto no la "atacará", –¡Naruto-baka, ni se te ocurra!-, dijo al ver que el rubio quería atacar al castaño y se puso delante de él evitando que atacará, _protegiendo_ al castaño, aun así el rostro de Nokoru seguía tranquilo y relajado.

–¡pero Sakura-chan!-, –Na-ru-to, te eh dicho que no lo ataques, él _no_ me hará daño-, el oji zafiro se acerco a la oji jade y acaricio los cortos cabellos rosados, _provocando_ una sonrisa junto con un _leve sonrojo_ que no paso inadvertido por los dos oji azules.

–Naruto, te presento a Nokoru Takamura-, sonrió un poco más, -yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-, el rubio sonrió y se paro estilo Gai-sensei, -mucho gusto-,-¿eres de Konoha?-,-si-,-¿Por qué nunca te vi?-, el oji zafiro y la oji jade se tensaron y antes de cualquier cosa, la peli rosa hablo, -él… se fue de Konoha, pero ahora…-, miro al castaño el cual sonrió, -de eso te quería hablar, ha pasado ya tiempo y decidí volver a Konoha-, Sakura lo miro encantada, Naruto notó que volvían a brillar sus ojos como cuando eran el equipo 7.

-entonces vamos rápido, tenemos que llegar pronto con Tsunade-sama, ya que Kakashi-sensei y Sai se adelantaron-, tomo la mano de Nokoru y miro a Naruto, -¿Qué pasa?-,-¿no buscaremos pistas del teme por acá cerca?-,-Naruto… quiero llegar rápido a Konoha, tengo que convencer a Tsunade-sama que deje regresar a Nokoru-,-hm… está bien, pero en otra misión buscaremos al teme y si lo encontramos lo regresaremos a Konoha, ¡de veras!-, la oji jade frunció un poco el seño para después sonreír.

-Naruto, ¿no quieres ramen?-,-si, ¡vamos!-, sin esperar a sus compañeros salió corriendo, -vamos Nokoru-_kun_-, comenzaron a caminar, Konoha quedaba a unas 5 horas caminando, a la media hora Nokoru de un rápido movimiento tomo a Sakura y la coloco en su espalda, haciendo que esta se sujetará abrazando su cuello, -¿Qué…?-,-te llevare cargando, como cuando salíamos a dar paseos por la aldea de niños-, la oji jade asintió y poco a poco termino quedando dormida.

* * *

Dos horas después el castaño se detuvo y con rapidez saco un kunai y lo lanzo a unos de los arbustos que se encontraban cercanos, -sal de ahí, no tengo tu tiempo-, de entre los arboles salió un peli azabache con orbes de color oscuro como una noche sin luz, piel blanca, aparentaba unos 18 años, -¿a qué se debe tu presencia Sasuke?-,-hmp…-.

La mirada oscura se dirigió a la chica que se encontraba dormida en la espalda del castaño, el cual noto a donde se dirigía la mirada, provocando que frunciera el ceño y se movió de tal forma que solo se veía el cabello rosa, los brazos y las piernas de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha?-, estaba molesto, no tenía, según él, que ver a Sakura, porque para el oji ónix, todos eran una _molestia _en su camino, el nombrado frunció un poco el ceño para después volver a su rostro imperturbable de siempre, -dame el pergamino-, su voz impasible solo hacía que el castaño se enojará, y más por la petición, que parecía más bien una orden.

-a mi me lo han entregado-,-eh dicho que me lo entregues…-,-y ya te eh dicho que no-, estaba divertido por poder fastidiar al cubo-de-hielo-Uchiha, -¿Qué haces con Sakura…?-, está bien, ¿de _dónde _conocía a **su **Sakura?, el castaño hiso una mueca de desagrado y antes de decir algo más, como si la voz del peli azabache fuera un detonante al pronunciar su nombre, la oji jade se removió un poco para después abrir los ojos suavemente.

-hm… ¿ya llegamos a _casa _Nokoru-_kun_?-, el azabache, por alguna extraña razón, sintió unas tremendas ganas de matar al mencionado, -aun no Sakura…-,-…-, la peli rosa alzo la vista y miro al Uchiha, y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho se abrazo más al castaño…


	2. Siempre estaré a tu lado

**Aclaraciones: Naruto no es mio, es de Kishimoto, excepto Nokoru Takamura y la historia, esos si son mios, asi que digo NO AL PLAGIO respeten los trabajos(si, trabajos, es dificil escribir cuando de la nada se te va la inspiración)**

**-Conversaciones-**

**-"pensamientos"-**

* * *

-¿Sasuke-kun?-, el nombre del oji onix salio involuntariamente de los labios de la Haruno, recibiendo una fría mirada del Uchiha, provocando una gran tristeza en los ojos de la peli rosa, algo que noto el Takamura provocando que este frunciera el ceño.

-No tengo tu tiempo Uchiha, debemos volver a Konoha antes de que manden a un grupo por nosotros, pensaran que la eh secuestrado-, la voz del castaño saco de su ensoñación a Sakura la cual sonrió ante lo dicho por el castaño, el peli negro solo lo miro indescifrable.

-¿tú, de Konoha?-, la voz de Sasuke era socarrona, provocando que tanto Nokoru como Sakura fruncieran el ceño, -si, él es de Konoha, y puede que se haya ido, pero decidió volver, y no abandono a Konoha por poder-, Sakura estaba ¿enojada, triste, feliz? Ni ella misma sabia como se sentía, puede que todas juntas, pero para ella eso no tenía importancia ahora.

Sasuke la miro con indiferencia, como si su comentario no le importara, aunque por dentro tenia una montaña de preguntas, -hmp… molesta, "¿Cómo que Takamura es de Konoha? ¿Por qué Sakura lo conoce? ¿Por qué lo defiende? Y a mi ¿Por qué me importa tanto?"-.

La peli rosa al escuchar esa palabra dirigida a ella le dolió, miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, cuando eran el equipo 7, sus misiones juntos, las veces en que él y Naruto peleaban por ver quien era el mejor, como Sasuke siempre en las misiones trataba de protegerla, su comportamiento que, aunque antes era frió (como ahora), se preocupaba por lo que les podía pasar a sus seres queridos.

Nokoru noto la tristeza de SU pelirosa y frunció el ceño, viendo como el Uchiha sonreía al ver la reacción de la chica, la cual se borro rápidamente al ver como la peli rosa escondía de nuevo su rostro en el hombro del castaño, provocando una opresión en el pecho del Uchiha muy molesta.

El oji onix dejando de lado la sensación de querer asesinar al castaño y arrebatare a la peli rosa, extendió la mano, -dame los pergaminos Takamura-, el mencionado lo miro con profundo enojo y bajo a la pelirosa de su espalda.

-Sakura, duerme-, dijo el castaño sujetando el rostro de la pelirosa haciendo que los ojos jade y los ojos zafiros chocaran, y después de unos segundos la oji jade cayo dormida(o inconsciente entre los brazos del oji zafiro siendo sostenida suavemente por el mismo, mientras la llevaba a un lugar seguro rápidamente, algo que logro hacer por el estado shockeado del Uchiha.

* * *

La peli rosa despertó al escuchar una explosión algo lejana a donde estaba, se levanto algo tambaleante pero al sentir como un chacra muy conocido para ella bajaba rápidamente se apresuro a salir de la pequeña cueva que hacían las raíces de un árbol y corriendo rápidamente llego a lo que antes era una parte del bosque y ahora era un campo de batalla.

Sasuke cuando había salido de su estado de shock ya tenia de nuevo a Nokoru en frente, volvió a su semblante frió de nuevo, y saco a kusanagi, -entrégame el pergamino-, su voz era amenazante y fría, demasiado fría.

-pelea por el entonces-, el castaño saco rápidamente una katana y se dispusieron a pelear.

Sakura al llegar sintió que su corazón dejo de latir y su respiración se cortaba para después sentir como la sangre se bombeaba con fuerza y sus pulmones tomaban aire con mas fuerza, -¡Nokoru-kun!-, la oji jade corrió a través del campo de batalla y se situaba a un lado del castaño, el cual se encontraba hincado en el suelo escupiendo sangre mientras sus ojos ahora ámbares brillaban con fuerza.

Sasuke se encontraba parado con varias heridas en el cuerpo mientras kusanagi era rodeada por energía eléctrica, su respiración erratica hacia que su pecho se moviera de arriba a abajo, Sakura lo miro con preocupación casi inconsciente, pero al escuchar una tos a su lado reacciono y noto que el Uchiha tenia aun chacra.

El pelinegro miraba a la pelirosa levantar al Takamura, pero no me debería importar si ya tengo el pergamino, pensó Sasuke, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia los otros dos, no sabia porque pero quería terminar de matar al castaño, algo que al parecer se reflejo en sus ojos porque la Haruno al ver sus ojos retrocedió al ver el sharingan brillando más de lo normal, Sasuke noto que Sakura acumulaba chacra en su pie y al dar un golpe con su tobillo en el pie se abrió la tierra y Sakura ayudando a Nokoru lo ayudo a saltar mientras el Uchiha igual saltaba hacia atrás.

* * *

Sakura continuo caminando mientras ayudaba a Nokoru, el cual tenia de nuevo sus ojos zafiros y estaba algo recuperado, se detuvieron en un árbol y Sakura recosto al castaño en las raíces y comenzó a curarlo.

-¿Por... qué... no te fuiste cuando... Sasuke estaba a punto de matarme?... ¿_Por qué_ me... _ayudaste_?...-, la voz entrecortada del castaño saco de sus pensamientos a la pelirosa, la cual sonrió, -porque dos de las personas _más importantes_ para mi estaban peleando, y _no podía_ permitir que te mataran, acabo de verte y no pienso dejar que te vallas-, la oji jade le sonrió y el castaño frunció el ceño confuso, -¿Por qué?-,-porque _siempre estaré a tu lado_, Nokoru-kun-, el castaño sonrió y cerró los ojos, dejándose llenar por el cálido chacra de la Haruno.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta con ira al escuchar las palabras de la Haruno con las sonrisas que _ni siquiera a él le dedicaba_, y sin darse cuenta tenia el sharingan activado y tenia algo que con solo verlo daba terror, y desapareció en una nube de humo, sintiendo una _opresión_ en el pecho que no cesaba.

-Gracias, Sakura-, la Haruno al escuchar aquella frase no pudo evitar recordar al Uchiha y preocuparse por el, pero no podía hacer nada, Nokoru la necesitaba ahora y, aunque pudiera ir tras él, Sasuke se negaría a aceptar su ayuda, y la dejaría de nuevo, o tal vez... _la mataría_... pero de todas maneras sonrió para no preocupar al castaño, aunque por dentro se _desmoronaba_ un poco más, algo debió de reflejarse en los ojos jades, porque de pronto sintió un abrazo cálido y _protector_ que le daba el Takamura.

-si dije algo que te puso triste, _perdón_ Sakura, perdóname por haberte dejado _sola_...-, la mencionada se sorprendió pero rápidamente sus ojos se cristalizaron y comenzaron a derramar lagrimas mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-"también _estaré por siempre a tu lado Sasuke... kun_"-, y cerrando los ojos jades la peli rosa siguió llorando entre los brazos de un castaño(ya recuperado) que la miraba con ternura, cariño y tal vez... amor...

* * *

**Hola! aqui esta el capitulo 1, siento haberme tardado tanto, estaba castigada =$ bueno, agradezco los reviews de: Bloddy Cherry(lo se, amo que Sasuke tenga dificil el poder estar con Sakura, que el condenado sufra xD, aunque Sakura sigue enamorada pero esta confundida, pronto lo entenderan), Ariella 95(gracias, aqui esta!), AkamChan5(tratare de hacerlo, solo quea veces no se como hacerle, espero que este cap no se te complique), Cherry627(Gracias, no respondo tu primera pregunta porque es revelar TODA la historia y como que no, pero poco a poco la verdad saldra a la luz! y lo de Sasuke, bueno, es algo asi en el principio como de que le "quitan" algo, pero alrededor de la historia te daras cuenta del porque se pone celoso) y a las demás, muchas gracias...**


	3. Historia Pasada(Parte 1)

**Aqui esta la continuación, espero les guste y gracias por los reviews, y tambien a Johana, a quien va dirigido el capitulo(tambien a las chic s que me dejan reviews) sin mas, a leer!**

* * *

Al llegar a la entrada de Konoha fueron interceptados el castaño y la oji jade, la cual tomo la mano del oji azul, el cual se sorprendió por aquello más se notaba que no le desagradaba, –debemos pasar –, los ninjas que custodiaban la entrada se miraron entre si y después uno de ellos hablo, –lo siento Haruno-san, pero el no puede pasar, es del Sonido –.

La peli rosa frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, solo miro de reojo al castaño para checar, por primera vez en ese día, su vestimenta, una camisa (que presumía ser) blanca ahora estaba con algunas manchas rojizas y estaba algo desgarrada, un chaleco negro de cuero arriba de esta, unos jeans de mezclilla oscura estaban desgarrados y unas botas negras, noto que en su brazo derecho, arriba del codo, tenía sujeta la banda del Sonido.

El castaño habló llamando la atención de los guardias, – ¿Esto? –, señalo con su mano la banda, – no eh podido deshacerme de ella, ya que vengo a informar a Hokage-sama que Orochimaru ha muerto y tengo también información de Akatsuki y Sasuke Uchiha –, los guardias parecieron relajarse un poco y accedieron a que entraran.

* * *

Sakura miro de reojo al Takamura mientras saltaban de tejado en tejado en dirección a la torre Hokage, al llegar la peli rosa saludo a Shizune la cual miraba asombrada al Takamura, y después volvió a tranquilizarse, –hola Sakura-san, ¿vienes a entregar los pergaminos, verdad? Naruto-kun llegó aquí hace un rato junto con el resto del equipo Kakashi –.

Sakura descubrió de que se trataba de una advertencia muda, ya que a Tsunade no le gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas que pusieran en peligro a la aldea, –si, Shizune-san, además de aclarar algo –, la peli negra asintió y toco la puerta un par de veces para después pasar, seguida por el castaño y la peli rosa.  
–puedes salir Shizune –, la mencionada asintió y dando una leve reverencia salio de la oficina dejando a una muy seria Tsunade, una decidida Sakura y un expectante Nokoru.

La oji miel intercalaba su mirada de su alumna y casi hija, al Takamura, el cual parecía tranquilo, –creo que empezará a explicar el Takamura –, el castaño se presento y después de que Tsunade dijera que checaría su expediente la Haruno se perdió en sus recuerdos cuando el Takamura aun no se iba de Konoha.

~Flash back~

Una niña de unos 5 años, peli rosa de ojos jade, con un vestido rosa como su peli, estaba sentada en una banca moviendo sus pequeñas piernas de atrás a adelante, se notaba que esperaba a alguien, frente a ella apareció un niño castaño de ojos azules de unos 9 años el cual sonrió, provocando un sonrojo en la pequeña pelirrosa, la cual se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Sakura-chan, ¿esperaste mucho?-, la niña mego con la cabeza y dando un brinquito bajo de la banca, -Nokoru-nisan, ¿A dónde fuiste? Me quede sola-, agarro con temblor la camisa de color café que traía puesta su "hermano" para poder llamar su atención, el castaño sonrió y se agacho frente a ella en cunclillas para poder estar a su altura, -te compre un chocolate, Sakura-chan, por eso tarde-, el niño le extendió el chocolate y la peli rosa lo tomo mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-gracias Nokoru-kun-, el sonrojo en las mejillas blancas y la voz aguda y suave de la pelirosa no fue lo que sorprendió al pequeño Takamura, si no lo que dijo, -¿Nokoru… kun? ¿Me dijiste Nokoru-kun?-, la peli rosa asintió despacio, algo ¿asustada? Por el repentino asombro del castaño, el cual se veía como si quisiera lanzársele encima, como lo hacia el gato blanco de su tía Sara al ver una bola de estambre o algo que le llamase mucho la atención.

-si no quieres que te diga así, yo…-, la oji jade no pudo terminar de hablar porque el oji zafiro hablo rápidamente, -¡no! Digo… antes te negabas a decirme Nokoru-kun, y ahora, bueno, me sorprendiste de nuevo-, la pequeña sonrió ampliamente y corto un pedacito de chocolate y se lo extendió al castaño, el cual sonrió y comió el chocolate.

-vamos a casa Sakura-chan, yo te llevó-, el niño se dio vuelta y la oji jade rápidamente se subió a la espalda del castaño, empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa donde vivían los Haruno y los Takamura, el cielo se tornaba rojizo, y la pequeña Sakura abrazo un poco más a Nokoru y antes de caer completamente dormida, susurro algo que el castaño escucho perfectamente, -te quiero mucho Nokoru-kun, no te vayas jamás…-.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·

Una peli rosa de unos 6 años caminaba en dirección a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, cargaba en sus manos una pequeña canasta con unos trapos blancos, al llegar diviso la silueta de la persona que buscaba y corrió rápidamente dejando que el viento moviera su pelo rosa y su vestido blanco haciéndola ver como un pequeño ángel, al llegar sonrió y sus mejillas se habían coloreado suavemente de un rosa, se sentó a un lado del castaño el cual le sonrió.

-no debiste correr, Sakura, te pudiste haber caído-, la de ojos jade asintió, -hm… no traes el flequillo hoy, ¿Por qué?-, la niña sonrió y sujeto un poco más fuerte la canasta, -porque como a ti no te agrada que lo traiga, hoy decidí quitármelo, además, esta cinta…- señalo con un dedo la cinta roja para el pelo, que sujetaba el flequillo de la niña, -me lo regalo ayer una niña muy buena conmigo, se llama Ino, es mi amiga-.

El castaño se alegro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla sonrojada, -me alegra que tengas una amiga, Sakura-, -Nokoru-kun, tía Sara dice que dejes de entrenar tanto, y yo estoy de acuerdo-, el castaño observo como la niña a su lado inflaba un poco los cachetes y fruncía el ceño, "_un muy lindo mohín"_, pensó el castaño, -bueno, ¿Qué traes ahí Sakura?-, señalo con interés la canasta, y a punto de tomarla sintió un leve y muy suave golpe en su mano, producto del leve manotazo que le dio la pequeña Haruno.

-no toques, son onigiris-, -¡si, por fin! Me moría de hambre…-, -¡que no agarres! ¡Límpiate primero las manos!-, el castaño y la peli rosa rieron un poco y la oji jade, después de asegurarse que el castaño tenía las manos limpias, saco los onigiris y los repartió entre los dos y empezaron a comer, solo que el castaño de vez en cuando le daba en la boca a la peli rosa solo para fastidiarla.

-¡yo puedo comer sola!-, el castaño se le quedo mirando a los ojos como un gatito regañado y suspiro, -no puede ser que tu siendo más grande que yo me convenzas-, y así se pasaban todas las tardes esos dos niños, ajenos al triste futuro que se les venía.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·

(n/a: esto es una semana después del recuerdo del campo de entrenamiento)

El castaño corría tomando la mano de la peli rosa, la cual trataba de seguirle el paso, se había hecho de noche rápidamente y ellos no podían estar andando por las calles oscuras de la aldea, ya que era peligroso, de un momento a otro el castaño dejo de sentir la calidez de la pequeña mano de la peli rosa en la suya propia y se alarmo, con la vista la busco y la encontró un poco lejos de él, pero lo que lo asusto y preocupo fueron los dos señores que se dirigían a la niña.

-oh, pequeña, ¿estás perdida?-, uno de los hombres se acerco más a la niña, la cual por la oscuridad no veía a su querido Nokoru-kun, el cual siempre la cuidaba, la niña atino a retroceder un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza, -¿no? Pareciese que si, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Te llevaremos con tus padres-, el otro hombre también se había acercado pero ahora estaba en cunclillas frente a ella, mostrando una sonrisa, que la niña noto que no era sincera, ya que esa le daba miedo, y las de su mamá, papá, tía Sara o Nokoru-kun le daban confianza.

-¡aléjense de ella!-, la voz del castaño calmo a la peli rosa la cual rápidamente corrió hacia la dirección de la voz de su protector, el cual la recibió en sus brazos, -¿Quién te crees que eres mocoso?-, el que había estado en cunclillas se había levantado y sacado un cuchillo, provocando que la niña se ocultará más detrás del castaño.

-solo váyanse, si no quieren morir-, la voz fría del castaño sobresalto a la peli rosa, para la cual todo había pasado muy rápido, un leve empujón que le dieron hacia atrás, como el castaño con un kunai hería de muerte a los dos hombres, unos ojos ámbares que la observaban con un brillo de preocupación y después todo negro.

~Flash back~

-¡Sakura!-, la voz de su maestra la devolvió a la realidad, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas por la pena, -¿si, Tsunade-sama?-, la oji miel suspiro notablemente, -Nokoru Takamura, desertor de Konoha a los 11 años, a los 10 años asesinaste a dos hombres civiles de la aldea de la Hoja, perteneciente al clan Takamura, un clan extinto excepto por ti y tus primos de sangre, paraste en el Sonido y estuviste con Orochimaru todos estos años, y más crímenes que prefiero no mencionar, ¿tienes algo que decir?-, el castaño suspiro y tomo la mano de la Haruno.

-Sí, puede que mis actos ya no tengan remedio, pero, quiero regresar a Konoha y me permita Hokage-sama ser ninja de la Hoja, no tengo a nadie más que me importe que Sakura, es lo único que me queda, y ella me a-, la ultima nombrada sonrió un poco, -hm… Sakura, ¿tú sabes lo peligroso que es este chico?-, la nombrada suspiro y soltó la mano del castaño.

-si Tsunade-sama, desde que era niña-, la Senju la observo, ella siempre le había contado sus preocupaciones y anhelos, sus sueños y pesadillas, desde que se había quedado completamente sola la Haruno y ella se querían como hija-madre, -Anbu-, la oji jade miro sorprendida a Tsunade, y rápidamente en una nube de humo apareció un Anbu con una máscara de gato, -Hokage-sama-.

La rubia ignoro a la peli rosa, -lleva a este chico a la sala de interrogación-, sin más el Anbu avanzo hacia el castaño el cual no opuso resistencia, y salieron dejando a las dos mujeres en el despacho.

* * *

-¿Quién más sabe de tu vinculo con el Takamura?-, Tsunade se había levantado y se poso delante de Sakura, -Ino Yamanaka-, la peli rosa bajo la mirada, esperaba, mínimo, algún grito por la falta de confianza, pero en realidad, ella no había querido comentarle nada porque no estaba segura cómo reaccionaría, pero en vez de algún grito o golpe, sintió los brazos cálidos de su maestra y casi madre rodeándola, -¿Qué hare contigo Sakura? Algo así no se puede ocultar, y menos si tienes algún lazo con él, si sabes el riesgo en el que te expones solo por ser alguien a quien le importes-.

La peli rosa solo abrazo un poco más fuerte a su maestra, la cual sintió la tristeza y alegría que en manaba al mismo tiempo la chica entre sus brazos, -lo sé, pero, el regreso, después de tanto tiempo esperando a que regresará, volvió, y está arrepentido-, la voz de la peli rosa sonaba ahogada entre las lagrimas y sollozos que ella negaba a dejar salir.

-ve con Ino, pero antes, explícame bien que lazos compartes con él-, la peli rosa asintió y relato brevemente su lazo con el castaño, -el es algo así como primo político, pero, no somos nada de sangre, sin embargo, el siempre estuvo conmigo ya que por las misiones de mis padres y mis tíos nosotros nos quedábamos solos, siempre me cuido, y sobre el asesinato de los 2 aldeanos, fue porque ellos me querían llevar cuando era muy pequeña, el solo nos protegió a ambos-, la rubia asintió y le dio un beso en la frente, -anda con Ino, tienes mucho que contarle-, la peli rosa sonrió y después de despedirse, y darle de sorpresa un beso en la mejilla, salió corriendo hacia la florería de Ino.

* * *

-¡Ino, volvió, él volvió!-, la rubia de ojos azules se extraño por lo que dijo, y dejo en el mostrador unas rosas blancas, -¿Quién volvió Sakura?-, la oji jade sonrió más, -Nokoru-kun regreso a casa, Ino-chan-, la nombrada se sorprendió por dos cosas, por el regreso del chico más querido por la peli rosa y porque le dijo "Ino-chan".

-espera, ¿estás segura? Ya sabes que después duele equivocarse…-,-¡claro que estoy segura, el regreso junto conmigo, cruzamos juntos la entrada de Konoha!-, Sakura no soporto más y abrazo a la rubia, la cual le correspondió el abrazo, también feliz por el regreso de aquel chico que antes de irse de Konoha, jugaba con ambas, convirtiéndose en un gran amigo inolvidable para la Yamanaka.

-y ¿Dónde está?-,-está en la sala de interrogación, Tsunade-sama dio la orden-, la rubia asintió y sonrió, -bien, pues vamos a preparar algo de comer para Nokoru-kun… no seas celosa Sakura-, lo ultimo lo dijo al ver el brillo de molestia en los ojos jade, -jejeje, gomen, no era por eso-,-¿entonces?-, Sakura suspiro y jugaba con los dedos índice en un acto nervioso como el de Hinata.

-no sé qué hacer de comida para Nokoru-kun-, la Yamanaka asintió dándole la razón, -¿Qué tal si preparamos un poco de todo lo que sabemos hacer?-, la de ojos jade miro fascinada a su mejor amiga, -sí, pero que sea de acuerdo con los gustos de Nokoru-kun-, la rubia asintió y tomando a la peli rosa del brazo fueron al mercado a comprar todo lo que necesitarían.

* * *

Un azabache caminaba entre los arboles buscando un lugar donde relajarse, tenía que meditar sobre las sensaciones extrañas y molestas que surgían cuando recordaba al Takamura y a la Haruno juntos, no entendía porque se altero tanto.

-que molesta eres Sakura…-, susurro dejando que las palabras se las llevase el viento que soplaba tranquilamente relajando al portador del sharingan, de la nada vinieron recuerdos de cómo había sido la mirada de la Haruno al verlo, timida, triste, asombrada, y sobre todo, amorosa, además de confundida, él no necesitaba que le dijeran el porqué estaba confundida, era por la presencia del Takamura, el cual parecía que conocía a Sakura mucho antes que él, y eso provocaba una opresión en el pecho, que aunque buscara el porqué se provocaba, sabia muy en el fondo que no quería haberiguarlo.


	4. Chapter 4: Historia Pasada 2

**Hola, perdonen la tardanza, gracias por los reviews, publico esto y me voy... dejen reviews y gracias!**

**(editado) jejejeje lo he editado ya que no me gusto como quedo, solo cambiare algunas cositas que me han dicho, la verdad esque tarde demasiado por falta de inspiración para esta historia, sip! esta, porque tenía una espinita sobre muchas ideas para fics y no podía escribir esta sin deshacerme de ellas, ademas de las tareas, estoy terminando el año y soy casi puros proyectos... muchas gracias por los reviews...**

**Aclaraciones: -...- diálogos  
**

** -"..."- pensamientos**

** -_todo en cursiva- _recuerdos**

**°.°.°.°****.°.°.°****.°.°.°****.°.°.°****.°.°.°****.°.°.°****.°.°.°****.°.°.°****.°.°.°****.°.°.°****.°.°.°****.°.°.°**

Nokoru, mientras recorría los pasillos que lo llevaban a la sala de interrogación, recordó cómo fue que terminó al lado de Orochimaru.

_Flash back_

_Un peli castaño __caminaba, agotado y maltratado, por entre los árboles __buscando donde descansar, __al encontrar algo parecido a una cueva entro en ella y al recargarse en la pared termino __siendo sujetado por hilos de chacra, frunció el ceño, demasiado cansado como para poder siquiera tratar de cortarlos,__gruño con fastidio, "solo esto me faltaba" pensó para sí __mismo._

_-__hum__… ¿Qué hace un niño en este lugar?-,-no estaría en este lugar si no fuera por tu trampa…-, levanto la vista dejando ver sus ojos ámbares muy parecidos a los de un gato, observo al sujeto de capa __negra y nubes rojas, de piel extremadamente pálida y cabello negro, frunció más el seño y sintió sus ojos cambiar a naranja, la visión que tenía ahora era diferente,__podía ver más definido además de poder ver el chacra, sintió como los hilos de chacra que lo sujetaban se deshacían al sentir el contacto de su piel._

_-¡oh! Un __Takamura__, pensé que ya no quedaba uno, pero mírate, ¿crees que así podrías vencerme?-, dijo ese sujeto al verlo tomar posición de ataque, -¿Qué te parece un trato? Yo te doy comida y un lugar donde descansar, hasta puede que te ayude a entrenar, con la condición de que seas uno de mis subordinados…-, el chico, ahora de pelo rojo vino, lo pensó __un poco._

_-hm… ¿Quién eres?- la voz de el de ojos nuevamente azules sonó precavida, -soy __Orochimaru__-, la voz del de pelo largo y negro se escucho como un siseó maligno, provocando un estremecimiento por el castaño quien soltó un suspiro, ¿Qué más podía hacer? __-está bien, soy __Nokoru __Takamura__-, __Orochimaru __sonrió un poco más, y caminando hacia dentro de la cueva el castaño de ojos azules solo pudo seguirlo._

_Flash Back_

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la sala de interrogación encontró a un chico de cabellos oscuros atados en una cola, y ojos igual oscuros, de la, aparentemente, misma edad de su Sakura, -toma asiento, bien empecemos ¿Quién eres?-,-soy Nokoru Takamura, perteneciente al clan que se encontraba en la frontera norte del país la tierra…-.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como el cielo de una noche iluminada, aparentaba unos 14 años, se encontraba parado en medio de un claro rodeado de un río, __alzo la mano al escuchar algo ser lanzado con rapidez, observo sin mucho interés en el __kunai __que se encontraba en su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha sacaba una __katana __delgada y larga, para empezar a mover la con rapidez alrededor suyo, dejando escuchar el sonido de metal chocando al golpearse las __shurikens __y los __kunais __con la __katana__._

_-¿tan poco? Esto es absurdo…-, la voz del joven de pelo castaño sonaba fría y aburrida, se movió ágil mente y saltó para esquivar un __kunai __explosivo, -claro que no, __Nokoru__-san, __solo es el principio de su nueva fase de entrenamiento…-, se escuchó la voz como la de una serpiente y después apareció Orochimaru __, sin la capa de A__katsuki__, ya que desde hacía un tiempo abandonó a esta organización, y alzando los brazos salieron miles de serpientes queriendo atacar al __Takamura__._

_-"sí en uno de mis entrenamientos mis serpientes te llegasen a morder, quedarás débil y terminare poniéndote el sello maldito…"__serpientes…-, el Takamura recordó lo que un día le había comentado el de piel blanca enfermiza, sus ojos se volvieron ámbar y comenzó a matar a las serpientes, después de un tiempo matando serpientes se harto y sus ojos se volvieron naranjas y su cabello rojizo, dejo que se acercaran a él y miro como se deshacían con el simple toque de su piel y chacra._

_Cuando terminaron desactivo su línea sucesoria y se tiro al pasto, respiraba algo agitado mientras el aire golpeaba suavemente su cuerpo, suspiro y se sentó, su "__sensei__" lo observaba pensativo, ¿y ahora qué? -¿Qué sucede?-, la voz de Nokoru se escuchaba agitada, no estaba acostumbrado a mantener la segunda fase de su poder, el de cabellos negros observo al niño y frunció un poco el entrecejo._

_-Tu cuerpo aun no soporta el uso de la segunda fase de tu __kekkei __genkai__, y eso no debe ser, descansa, mañana entrenaremos el doble-, sin decir más el de cabello largo se fue, dejando a un chico que, aunque por fuera parecía tranquilo, no lo estaba, y eso lo demostraba el chacra que comenzaba a emanar su cuerpo de un color naranja._

_Flash back_

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de konoha tranquilo, solo esperaba encontrar la casa de sus tíos pronto, pero al llegar vio que estaba todo apagado, algo que se le hizo raro, porque si sus tíos no estaban, al menos estaría su madre, entro y encontró al gato blanco que era muy parecido al que tenía su madre, pero este tenía los ojos azules, y el otro los tenía verde-olivo, camino hacia la cocina y miro a una mujer alta, de unos 40 años, de cabellos rojo vino, y unos ojos negros.

-madre…-, la mujer se volteo sorprendida, y cuando vio al chico parado en el umbral de la cocina no dudo en correr a abrazarlo, -Nokoru, ¿Quién te crees que eres para desaparecer un día sin más y después de tantos años aparecer de la nada?-, la voz de la mujer sonaba enojada, lo separo un poco de ella y acarició con ternura su rostro, -Pero, qué bueno que estés de vuelta-, dijo al soltarlo cambiando su voz a una más suave y cariñosa, le dio un vaso con agua y suspiro.

-a mí también me alegra haber vuelto, y siento mucho haberme ido sin decir nada…-, la voz del joven sonaba apenada y sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas por un tono rosa, imperceptible para cualquiera, menos para la mujer que era su madre, quien sonrió de nuevo con ternura.

-hay hijo, aunque tengas 20 años sigues siendo el mismo niño antes de irse de la aldea, avergonzado cuando hace algo malo…-, la señora de ojos negros le tomo el rostro y le sonrió, -¡tía Sara, eh llegado, tengo que decirle algo! Bueno, parece que se adelanto mi sorpresa, Tía Sara-, la peli rosa entraba seguida de una rubia de ojos azules muy bonita que a él se le hacía conocida.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Un castaño de 17 años caminaba por unos corredores largos y que formaban un laberinto, tenía que llegar al "despacho" donde se encontraba __Orochimaru __para conocer al niño al que le puso el sello maldito, al entrar a la gran habitación, sin tocar, hizo una leve reverencia, -__Nokoru__-san, que bueno que ya ah regresado de la misión que le mande…-, la voz del de pelo largo y negro sonó como si se burlará de sus capacidades, por lo que el castaño frunció un poco los labios, -si, ¿Quién es su nuevo alumno?-._

_Un niño de cabello azabache y ojos de igual color lo miro fríamente a los ojos, aún ámbares, mientras pronunciaba un –__hmp__…-, "que mocoso más grosero" pensó el de cabellos rojo vino molesto, __-bueno, un gusto, me largo…-, se dirigía a la puerta para poder ir a su habitación y tomar un descanso, -__Nokoru__, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor…-, la voz del mayor se escucho de tal forma que no podía rebatirle nada el de pupilas rasgadas._

_-__tsk__… ¿Qué quieres ahora __Orochimaru__? Estoy fatigado, ¿sabías? La misión que me has encomendado ah drenado casi todo mi chacra, así que se rápido-, cerrando los ojos el nombrado sonrió más, __-entonces desactiva tu línea sucesoria-, siseo con sorna, el de orbes ámbares lo fulmino y respiro, tratando de tranquilizarse, su cabello, que inconscientemente se había vuelto rojo era castaño de nuevo y sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse hasta hacerse azul zafiro._

_-__Sasuke-kun__, el es __Nokoru__Takamura__, será uno de tus maestros que te ayuden sobre la resistencia, tanto del __sharingan __como de otros aspectos, __Nokoru__-san, el es __Sasuke __Uchiha__-, el __Takamura __se acerco al, según él, mocoso para inspeccionarlo, -está bien, __Orochimaru__, pero esto te costará un día más para que me dejes salir-._

_-de acuerdo, __Nokoru__-san, bueno, se pueden retirar-, los dos salieron y el castaño hablo, -¿Cómo ha cambiado __Konoha__? Supongo que ahora debieron de hacer un homenaje a todos los ninjas caídos-, el __Uchiha __se tenso y respondió, -__hmp__… creo que sigue igual desde hace años, incluyendo a una molesta-,-¿a si? Y ¿Cómo es?-, dijo curioso el Takamura, -una niña demasiado molesta, lo único inusual son sus ojos verde y su cabello rosa-, no pudo hablar más porque sintió una mano en su cuello._

_-no vuelvas a decirle __así__, al menos en mi presencia, a __Sakura__-, sin mas lo soltó __de golpe y se fue a su habitación completamente enfadado, ¿solo porque era un __Uchiha __creía que podía hablar así de la gente? y más de **SU** __Sakura__, suspiro pesadamente y llegó a su habitación, cuando se iba a recostar tocaron la puerta, se levanto fastidiado y __abrió __la puerta._

_-¿Qué quieres __Kabuto__? te eh dicho miles de veces que... ¿__Sasuke__, qué sucede?-, el __Uchiha __menor lo miro fríamente y le contesto, notablemente de mala gana, -__Orochimaru __dijo que debía dormir en el mismo cuarto que tú, según para poder "convivir"-, el castaño asintió y se movió dejándolo pasar, -ordenes son ordenes, a fin de cuentas-, la voz del castaño sonó graciosa, provocando una media sonrisa en el azabache._

_El castaño se acerco hasta la segunda cama y de debajo saco una almohada blanca y unas sabanas blancas con una ligera colcha azul, acomodo las cosas en la cama y se acostó en la suya, -mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento de resistencia, y después me acompañaras a un lugar, ¿entendido?-, el azabache solo asintió y también se acostó en su cama._

_-¿Por qué dijiste eso de __Sakura__?-, el azabache simplemente frunció el seño y no dijo nada, -siento lo de tu familia, en cerio, y no digas que no sé lo que se siente porque si lo sé, por lo mismo acepte entrenarte-, el castaño lo observó y el niño simplemente asintió, para después taparse y__ murmurar un "buenas noches" los dos se quedaron dormidos._

_Flash Back_

* * *

-oh, tu eres Ino ¿verdad?-, la de cabellos rubios sonrió y asintió, -si, ya casi me olvidaba de ti, Nokoru...-, la peli rosa le dio un codazo a su mejor amiga y le saco la lengua, -mejor ayúdame Ino-chan, que esto esta muy pesado...-, la de ojos azul cielo asintió con una sonrisa tierna y ayudo a la peli rosa, -mira quien lo dice, la que se conoce por su super-fuerza, Sakura-chan...-, las dos rieron y observaron al castaño de tal forma que a este no le dio buena espina.

-largo, Nokoru-kun, haremos la cena y se suponía que debía ser sorpresa- dijeron las mejores amigas al unisono mientras lo empujaban, lo sacaron a fuerzas de la casa de dos pisos, escuchando las risas de su madre de fondo mientras ella las ayudaba, el castaño suspiro y sonrió, no le quedaba de otra más que ir a recorrer a Konoha.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·**

Un peli azabache se encontraba en una habitación donde todo estaba oscuro, excepto lo que alcanzaba a iluminar la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, por algún motivo parecía tenso y distraído, en su mano se posaba una banda de Konoha con la tela color rosa, -_"esa molestia... se le ah soltado y ni siquiera se dio cuenta..."_Sakura... _"¿Por qué te eh estado pensando tanto? ni siquiera estando lejos dejas de ser molesta... y más con el __Takamura __a tu lado, es como si te olvidarás de... tonterías, rompe esos lazos __Sasuke __de una vez por todas, no permitas que entre más en tus pensamientos..."_-, frunciendo el ceño se recostó en la cama y recordó un día demasiado extraño de su entrenamiento junto con Nokoru.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Cuando despertó observo que el castaño ya estaba despierto y arreglándose, -rápido __Sasuke__, __Orochimaru __quiere hablar contigo antes de que puedas entrenar conmigo, en el closet hay ropa de entrenamiento de tu talla, te esperaré afuera...-, el castaño salió y cerró la puerta, el comenzó a cambiarse y de pronto escucho una conversación fuera de la habitación._

_-¿Qué quieres __Kabuto__? es demasiado temprano para que aparezcas...- la voz del de ojos zafiros sonaba molesta, -solo sigo ordenes de __Orochimaru__-sama, el cual me mando para poder llevar a __Sasuke __al comedor-, esa voz se le hacía conocida, más simplemente no recordó, unos segundos de silencio detuvo la conversación y se sintió como el ambiente se hacia más denso, y después se escucho de nuevo la voz del castaño fría y amenazante, -espero y no vuelvas a decir tonterías, ya que después puedes salir muy mal...-._

_Salió de la habitación con un pantalón hasta la rodilla de color negro y una camisa roja que extrañamente tenía el símbolo __Uchiha __bordado, el castaño solo lo observo y después empezó a caminar hasta llegar a un gran comedor donde estaba ya sentado __Orochimaru__, los dos se sentaron y desayunaron, __Orochimaru __le menciono a __Sasuke __acerca de su entrenamiento y después salieron los dos más jóvenes de allí._

_-bien __Sasuke__, parece que tienes buena resistencia física, descansa un rato y después iremos a un lugar-, el castaño le acerco una botella de agua después de un rato, -de acuerdo-, después de contestar el portador del sharingan se sentó en el pie de un árbol, pasaron unos 40 minutos y apareció el de ojos azules y dándole una señal comenzaron a correr entre los árboles._

_Pasado un rato apareció frente a él la entrada de __Konoha__, -bien __Sasuke__, mi misión __y parte de tu entrenamiento es infiltrarte sin que se enteren, después podrás ir a donde quieras, total, es tu tiempo y tu día-, el mencionado frunció el ceño y decidió hablar, -¿Por qué __Konoha__? pudo haber sido otra aldea...-, la voz del de ojos oscuros sonó extrañada y algo molesta, e__l castaño sonrió y volteo la vista hacia __Konoha__, -porque es un lugar muy cálido...-._

_Sin más salto hacia la muralla y a __Sasuke __no le quedo de otra más que seguirlo, llegaron a un parque y sus ojos azabaches captaron una mota de pelo rosa correr, a diferencia de cuando estaba en __Konoha__, rápidamente mientras su cabello corto se movía al compás del viento, solo pudo sonreír al ver a la niña levantar a un pequeño gato de pelaje negro._

_-__Sasuke__, ¿sabes porque se corto el cabello?-, la pregunta de Nokoru tomo desprevenido al mencionado quien volteo sorprendido hacía el castaño, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y asintió, -en los exámenes __chunin __fue atacada por unos ninjas del Sonido y para poder librarse se corto el cabello...-,__Nokoru __asintió y sonrió __cálida mente__, -se ve mejor con el cabello corto, ¿no crees?-, el __Uciha __menor se abstuvo de responder aquella pregunta, sin embargo no aparto su mirada oscura de los movimientos de la de ojos jade..._

_Flash back_

* * *

-_"en realidad, debo admitir que __Sakura __se ve mejor con el pelo corto..."_-, con aquel pensamiento Sasuke sonrió un poco para después caer en cuenta en lo que había pensado y lo que aquello había hecho que sonriera, sin embargo no pudo deshacerse de la calidez y la extraña sensación de vació que lleno su pecho al pensar en Sakura, y con cuidado guardo la banda rosada de Konoha en un cajón, -"_cuando la vuelva a ver, puede que se la devuelva.."_ Sakura, ¿Por qué no sales de mis pensamientos?-, murmuro quedamente el Uchiha mientras observaba la luna.

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. ·.·**

-Sasuke-kun... "_¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué siento que estas aquí a mi lado? __¿Por qué solo tengo recuerdos tan lejanos del __Sasuke __del que me enamoré? __Sasuke-kun__, estos sentimientos nunca cambiaran, pero... espero comprendas que parte de mi vida pasada volvió" _buenas noches, Sasuke-kun...-, la peli rosa observó la luna con una sonrisa melancólica y con una sensación tanto cálida como dolorosa se instalo en su pecho.


	5. Recordando momentos desagradables 1

**hola, se que tarde mucho tiempo en subir este cap, y ademas muy corto, pero espero y comprendan, no tenia tiempo en poder escribir, y cuando podía era cuando estaba de mal humor y se iba mi inspiracion, se que no es pretexto, pero la vida no es perfecta, y la mia no lo es, en todos los sentidos, pero bueno, aqui esta el 4to capitulo y espero les guste, el capitulo anterior no me gusto como quedo pero lo dejare asi, siento que me explique solo la mitad porque lo escribi de forma diferente a la que yo suelo hacerlo, en fin, no los aburro y muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

* * *

**Recordando momentos desagradables: amenaza**

En un cuarto de colores neutros como blanco y beige, se encontraba acostado en una cama de allí un castaño, que se removía inquieto y tenia una leve capa de sudor en la frente, murmuraba cosas inteligibles, todo estaba a oscuras por lo que no se podía apreciar bien su expresión de dolor.

_~Sueño~_

_Un niño de cabellos castaños, piel semi morena y ojos zafiros, de aparente edad de 8 años caminaba tranquilo escuchando el ruido de las gotas de lluvia caer, todo estaba oscuro y no era como si quisiese volver a su casa, había llegado la noticia de que su padre, Ryu Takamura, había muerto en una misión solitaria, solo recordar aquello lo hacia enfurecer y, como cualquier otro niño de su edad, provocaba que derramara unas lagrimas más sumándolas a las ya incontables lagrimas que había derramado, tan distraído iba que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tirado en el suelo._

_-¿eres Nokoru Takamura?-, una voz más madura que la suya sonó en el silencioso bosque donde había parada el niño sin darse cuenta, levanto la vista para toparse con un rostro de ojos más claros que los suyos, cabello negro pegado al rostro y largo, y una piel palida, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que era un Takamura, -si, ¿tu quien eres?-, su voz sonaba muerta que hasta a si mismo le sorprendía._

_-soy Akira Takamura, tu primo, me eh enterado de lo que le paso a Ryu-oji-san, asique decidí venir, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-, al niño se le hacia extraño tanta pregunta, por lo que se levanto e ignorando la mirada insistente que le dirigía el joven de unos 15 años siguió con su recorrido, escucho pasos apresurados detrás de el y frunció el seño molesto, ¿no podía tener un momento a solas consigo mismo?_

_-espera, Nokoru, tengo que contarte muchas cosas sobre nuestro casi extinto clan-, el castaño volteo a verlo interesado, sus padres no le mencionaban nada sobre aquello, ni porque antes el clan Takamura era tan importante en el país de la Piedra, lo medito por un momento y termino siguiendo al peli negro que lo esperaba extendiendo un brazo que lo coloco encima de sus hombros._

_Cuando el castaño llego a su casa ya habían enterrado a su padre y Sakura no podía dar mas vueltas afuera de la casa de dos pisos con jardín esperando la llegada del pequeño Takamura, cuando la niña pelirosa lo vio corrió hacia el y lo abrazo fuertemente, algo asustada a que algo le hubiese sucedido al de ojos zafiros para haberse ausentado tanto tiempo(3 dias), -Nokoru-nisan, ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba muy asustada a que algo te pasase-, el castaño miro a la de ojos jade y sonrio cálidamente, -volvi a casa, Sakura-chan-._

_La niña no entendió a que venia eso pero de todas formas asintió, tomo una mano del castaño y jalándolo suavemente lo llevo hasta dentro de la casa donde una señora de ojos negros y cabello rojizo estaba desesperada, y cuando vio que la pequeña Sakura sonreía de nuevo supo que su hijo había vuelto._

_-¡NOKORU TAKAMURA, ¿Dónde ESTABAS METIDO?!-, grito la voz quebrada por el llanto contenido de la joven mujer, corrió hacia el nombrado y a punto de darle una bofetada que de seguro quedaría marcada una mujer igual de joven que ella pero de ojos color miel y cabello rosa bajaba con rapidez las escaleras y cuando vio la escena no dudo en sujetar el brazo de su mejor amiga._

_El niño de ojos zafiros había agachado la cabeza en espera de la inevitable bofetada pero levanto la mirada sorprendido al solamente escuchar los sollozos de su madre, quien se abrazaba a si misma tratando de calmarse para que sus sollozos no se escucharan, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre, quien había separado sus brazos al sentir el abrazo de su hijo para corresponderlo._

_La niña de ojos jade solo se escondió detrás de su madre al ver todo aquello, se había asustado y su madre lo comprendía, quien le dijo que preparara la ropa y el baño para Nokoru, la pequeña solo asintió y subió las escaleras corriendo seguida de un pequeño gatito blanco._

_(n/a: después de unas semanas de ese suceso)_

_El niño castaño caminaba por entre las calles del centro de Konoha dirigiéndose al bosque, cuando llego busco con la mirada que nadie lo hubiese seguido y corrió hábilmente por entre los arboles, no por nada era el segundo prodigio de la academia, el primero era Itachi Uchiha, con quien casi siempre se la pasaba en los descansos, sin embargo no hablaban entre ellos, cuando llego a un claro en medio de ese bosque formo unos sellos y poso su mano que emanaba chacra en un árbol, el cual hizo un hueco y se crearon unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo, el de ojos zafiros volteo hacia todos los lados y entro._

_Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras había una sala bien iluminada con unos muebles, en uno de ellos se encontraba el chico de ojos zafiro claro y cabellos negros, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro._

_-oh, parece que si te decidiste venir Nokoru-, la voz de ese joven era despreciable para el castaño que solo pudo fruncir el seño, -cobarde…-, siseo el castaño con **odio**, haciendo que el de cabellos negros ampliara su sonrisa, -no, no, no, piensa en lo que le puede pasar a la tía Sara, a la señora Hana **y a la pequeña Sakura-chan**-, dijo divertido, el menor solo pudo apretar con fuerza sus puños y desviar la mirada._

_-bueno, hoy no entrenaremos, lo que quiero que hagas es que consigas información de Konoha, no sé cómo le harás, pero quiero esa información para la próxima semana, si no la tienes, ni siquiera pienses en volver a ver las sonrisas de **tu familia**-, y soltó una carcajada llena de maldad regocijándose con la mirada de odio que le entregaba su pequeño primo._

_Cuando llego de nuevo al centro de Konoha no supo qué hacer, se sentía perdido, débil, **vulnerable**, y solamente se le ocurrió dirigirse a su casa para recoger a Sakura e ir a pasear, la pequeña le proporcionaba tanta paz que era abrumador estar a su lado, pero le agradaba esa sensación, de poder contar con ella y sonrio de lado al verla correr por entre la gente hacia el._

_Tomo la pequeña mano de la Haruno al momento en que ella le dijo que lo estaba buscando y se fueron a dar un paseo, cuando regresaban a su casa al atardecer se encontraron con Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, el castaño se detuvo y se puso en cunclillas para estar a la altura de la peli rosa, -esperame aquí, Sakura-chan-, la niña asintió y sonrio tímidamente para después ir a una banca y sentarse allí._

_El castaño se acerco a los dos Uchihas e Itachi le dijo a su hermano menor que fuera con la pequeña de ojos jade, Sasuke solo se cruzo de brazos y se acerco a la banca para igualmente sentarse, -¿podemos hablar Itachi?-, el nombrado asintió y se perdieron entre los arboles._

_Cuando el Takamura y el Uchiha regresaron con los mas pequeños los encontraron dormidos, Sakura recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, quien se había inclinado un poco para poder el recostar su cabeza suavemente en la cabeza de la peli rosa, era una escena de lo más inocente y tierna, pero los mayores no la veían asi, solo podían ver el sufrimiento que le causarían a las personas más queridas e importantes por ellos._

_Fin de Sueño_

El castaño abrió los ojos agitado, con su mirada zafiro observo los alrededores y rápidamente todo lo sucedido el dia de ayer volvió a su mente, haciéndolo suspirar, -"**por fin** se acabo todo aquello…"-, y teniendo eso en mente se levanto dispuesto a ir con la hokage y darle punto final a todo su tormento personal.


	6. Recordando momentos desagradables 2

**Hola, espero les guste el capitulo y las sorpresas que deje, me gusto mucho así que aquí esta el 5 capitulo de Corazón Confuso, agradezco los reviews y se que tarde mucho con el capitulo anterior al publicarlo, por lo cual traje otro! la inspiración me llego de golpe al estar ayudando a hacer la limpieza, me detuve y con permiso de mi madre adorada lo escribí ^^ jejejeje, dejo de hablar (¿?: es escribir baka Yo: tu largate mentiroso T.T ¿?: te dije que no es mentira U.U Yo: ya pues, ya) digo, de escribir y les dejo leer (¿?:al fin! Yo: fuera de mi cuarto! *avienta un cuadro en donde estaba antes el extraño sujeto*) disfruten y nos leemos!**

* * *

Un peli castaño llegaba a el despacho de la hokage y despues de saludar a la peli negra llamada Shizune entro e hizo una reverencia, -hokage-sama, quisiera contarle de mi propia boca todo lo que respondí en el interrogatorio-, la rubia lo miro unos largos segundos y con un movimiento de la mano lo invito a sentarse en frente de ella.

* * *

**_Flash back_**

_Había pasado unos meses de la platica de Itachi y Nokoru, desde entonces frecuentaban momentos para poder hablar, cada uno conocía lo que pasaba con el otro, por lo que Sasuke y Sakura también se frecuentaban, sin embargo casi no hablaban y permanecían observando el horizonte._

_Una noche después de una larga charla que tuvieron Itachi y Nokoru se ve a el castaño y la pelirosa corriendo tomados de la mano por entre las calles desiertas de Konoha, el castaño estaba más preocupado por la pequeña que por el mismo, además ese presentimiento que le decía que se apresurara y la sensación de que los seguían estaba a punto de hacerlo caer en un ataque de pánico._

_Se detuvo debajo de un farol para poder relajarse un poco, aun sintiendo la suave, pequeña y calida mano de la pelirosa; escucho un ruido y con rapidez soltó la mano de la niña para poder sacar un kunai, al descubrir que el que había echo eso era una rata, se volteo a ver a la pequeña Sakura y la tomo de la mano para seguir corriendo, después de unos minutos sintió su mano fría haciendo que parase en seco para buscar a la de expresivos ojos jade._

_La encontró en un faro viendo a todos lados, por lo que se relajo y se acerco, pero antes de llegar vio como la pequeña Haruno retrocedía un paso asustada y después como un hombre se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la pequeña._

_Se acerco corriendo y su voz había cambiado que hasta a él le había dado temor, después todo era un poco confuso, el hombre había sacado un cuchillo y el saco un kunai y activo inconscientemente la kkekei genkai y los hirió de muerte donde se concentraba más el chacra de esos hombres, volteo a ver a Sakura y detrás de ella estaba Itachi con el sharingan activado para noquearla, antes de que el pequeño cuerpo de la niña cayera al piso el peli negro la atrapo y la cargo._

_-Nokoru, tranquilízate, terminaras quemándolos-, dijo con voz algo calmada el Uchiha señalando a los dos cuerpos inertes que comenzaban a tener quemaduras donde habían sido golpeados por el de ojos ahora ámbares, el cual retrocedió algo __**asustado**__ y se relajo para evitar que algo más pasara, -vamonos, tienes que llegar a tu casa-, Nokoru aun algo choqueado asintió y comenzó a caminar al lado del Uchiha que lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, quien podía notar la __**preocupación**__ y el __**miedo**__ latente en los ojos azules._

_-Después de que llegues a tu casa finge dormir y sales para poder resolver este incidente-, la voz de Itachi había sacado de su ensoñación a Nokoru el cual solo lo observo confundido, -¿y que voy a hacer? No soy tan cruel como para dejarlos en el bosque, a demás...-, no pudo terminar de hablar porque el que estaba a su lado lo interrumpió, -no me refería a eso, iremos a hablar con mi padre, sabe que paseo de noche por la aldea, ¿no creerás que te dejare solo en esto?-._

_El castaño bajo un poco la mirada y negó, -no debes de meterte en problemas con tu padre, yo puedo arreglármelas __**solo**__-, su voz baja era casi un murmullo, e Itachi estaba seguro de que si no fuera por sus agudos sentidos no lo hubiese escuchado, -no es una pregunta ni estas en condiciones de elegir algo, tanto tu como yo estamos entre la espada y la pared por nuestra familia y la lealtad, así que si puedo ayudarte lo haré, por algo están los __**amigos**__ ¿no?-, el de ojos negros volteo a ver al de ojos azules quien le devolvió la mirada, -Si, te deberé una muy grande por esto-._

_Ambos sonrieron un poco y al llegar a la casa de los Haruno, Itachi le dio a Sakura y ágilmente salto hacia atrás de la casa para esperarlo allí, cuando el castaño entro a la casa recibió un sermón sobre llegar tarde y más, después preguntas de si se encontraban bien y responderlas todas subió las escaleras con la oji jade en brazos y entro a la habitación que estaba a su lado, que era la de la pequeña Haruno y la recostó en su cama._

_Entro a su propia habitación y después de fingir dormir un rato desprendió algo de su chacra en la cama y salio, afuera lo esperaba su amigo y se fueron al barrio Uchiha, Itachi despertó a su padre Fugaku Uchiha, a quien el castaño le explico lo sucedido y rápidamente fueron los tres y otros dos Uchihas mas a donde se encontraban los dos cuerpos._

_**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**_

_En la casa Haruno todos dormían hasta que sonó el teléfono y una señora de cabellos negros contesto, -si, yo soy Sara Takamura ¿que? No, pero si el esta durmiendo, ¿¡que estas haciendo alli Nokoru Takamura!? ¿q-que tu que? De acuerdo, voy para allá, no, no estoy enojada, se que fue en defensa, nos vemos-, la joven mujer subió rápidamente las escaleras con una expresión __**preocupada**__ y __**desesperada**__, bajo ya alistada para salir literalmente corriendo de la casa dejando una nota._

_Cuando la joven mujer estaba entrando a la casa de dos pisos venia acompañada del castaño que evitaba ver a su madre desde que salieron de la comisaría, dos pares de ojos los miraban curiosos, que eran el padre de Sakura y la misma, mientras que la señora Haruno solo los vio preocupada, intercambio una mirada con su amiga y comprendió que ella __**también**__ tenía el presentimiento de que algo __**peor**__ podía suceder más adelante, y que ninguna de las dos podría impedir._

_Al día siguiente Sakura caminaba cargando dos pequeñas cajas, una con dangos y otra con tomates, mientras Nokoru refunfuñaba maldiciones al pequeño Uchiha sobre porque tenía que llevarle un regalo y porque se dejo convencer por cierta pequeña de ojos jade._

_A lo lejos Itachi y Sasuke se acercaban a la oji jade y el oji zafiro, la pequeña al ver a cierto pequeño Uchiha se __**sonrojo**__ levemente mientras sonreía, para después salir corriendo a la dirección de los hermanos Uchiha._

_Todo eso fue visto por cierto castaño de ojos zafiros que parecían __**hielo**__ y después ardían de __**furia**__ por culpa del repentino __**abrazo**__ de la pelirosa al pequeño Sasuke y la sonrisa y mirada divertida de Itachi, que cuando llego a su lado le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, -tranquilo, mi ototo-baka aún no se fija en las niñas…"parece un hermano protector"-, dijo y pensó con una gotita estilo anime, observo divertido como el Takamura fruncía el entrecejo para después decir enfurruñado._

_-tú mismo lo dijiste, __**aún**__… pero ¿Qué pasara cuando le empiecen a interesar? Sakura es muy inocente, y tu tonto hermano me la va a __**quitar**__…-, el peli negro lo miro burlón y se rió un poco, -te lo digo de nuevo, eres un hermano mayor sobre-protector-, el castaño le sonrió de forma maliciosa y aun con la sonrisa dijo, -pues si, así que si tu ototo quiere acercarse a __**mi**__ Sakura, sufrirá-, el Uchiha lo miro burlón y algo molesto._

_-hey, es un crío, aún no lo amenaces, además, Sakura-chan es muy linda y debe tener __**muchos**__ fans-, el oji zafiro se vio envuelto en una aura asesina con flamas, y se veía aterrador ante los dos niños que se encontraban sentados en una banca observando a sus hermanos mayores._

**_Flash back_**

* * *

Después de contar todo su pasado se sintió mas tranquilo y volvió a ver la banda negra con el símbolo de Konoha para sonrió feliz al saber que había vuelto a lo que era su hogar.


	7. Recordando momentos desagradables 3

**Espero les guste, y despues de leerlo pasen a la nota de abajo para algo que se menciona en el flash back, nos vemos (¿?:es nos leemos Yo:dejame .)**

**Cap. 6 Despedida**

Una mañana el joven de cabellos castaños se levanto recordando lo que había sucedido antes de su partida de Konoha, se veía perdido en sus pensamientos y cuando bajo a la cocina observo a **su **Sakura sentada en la barra que había dividiendo la cocina de la sala mientras bebía lo que parecía era un café, se acerco a ella y ante la atenta mirada jade la abrazo con fuerza.

La pelirosa no podía evitar sentirse confundida, en el abrazo el de ojos oscuros como la noche iluminada transmitía muchos sentimientos, desde dolor, soledad, cariño, amor, hasta una sensación como queriendo decir algo que le era difícil decir en palabras, como si estuviese confundido y arrepentido… _y no estaba tan equivocada…_

-perdóname Sakura, perdón por dejarte solo aquel día…-, la voz de Nokoru apenas era un murmullo ahogado por el cuello y hombro de la Haruno y por las lagrimas que contenía el castaño negándose a mostrarse débil ante la persona que siempre ah querido proteger.

La Haruno comprendió a que se refería y su mirada jade se opaco un poco debido a la tristeza, comenzó a acariciar con suavidad el sedoso, lacio y desordenado cabello castaño mientras una ligera sonrisa cargada de ternura se pintaba en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban cálidamente, -_"no podrás estar tranquilo hasta que te perdone, ¿verdad, Nokoru-kun?"_-.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_Pasadas unas semanas el Takamura casi no salía, y cuando lo hacía era a hurtadillas para llevar información que conseguía para el Takamura mayor que se la pasaba amenazándolo, una tarde la pequeña Sakura irrumpió en su habitación sorprendiéndolo._

_-Nokoru-kun, Itachi-san esta abajo esperándote, ¿puedo ir con ustedes? Sasuke-kun también va-, el oji azul miro casi indiferentemente a la pequeña Haruno inconscientemente, bufo y le sonrió cálidamente mientras sus ojos se hacían más gentiles ante los ojos jades que volvieron a brillar al notar al mismo Nokoru de siempre._

_-está bien Sakura, vamos-, tomo la pequeña mano de la de ojos jade y bajaron las escaleras, salieron junto con los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi y Nokoru atrás observando a los dos niños que jugaban._

_**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**_

_Al llegar a un parque que solían visitar los cuatro Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron al área de juegos mientras los dos hermanos mayores se fueron por una dirección diferente donde no había tantas personas que escucharan sus extrañas platicas._

_-¿Qué dices? Debo de haber escuchado mal, repítelo Takamura-baka-, el de cabellos negros tenía el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de no activar el sharingan, el castaño suspiro y lo volvió a ver con el rostro serio y triste, -__**me iré de Konoha**__-, Itachi no lo soporto y de un buen golpe lo tiro al piso, -¿eres un tonto o qué? como se te ocurre semejante tontería-._

_Nokoru solo se levanto y se limpio el hilillo de sangre, -ya está decidido, tu harías lo mismo para __**proteger**__ a los que quieres-, el Uchiha se quedo callado, ambos sabían que era cierto, al igual que sabían que no el de ojos negros no podría hacer nada para impedir la ida del castaño._

_El portador del sharingan suspiro con amargura, -está bien, solo cuídate baka-, el Takamura solo lo observo y resoplo, -no soy tu, Itachi-, ambos sonrieron débilmente y fueron por los pequeños._

_Pasaron otras semanas y ya era el cumpleaños de Nokoru, el cual al despertar vio un gran pastel delante de él, de lo que parecía era de vainilla, como cualquier persona semi-dormida con ganas de comer un gran trozo de pastel alzo la mano para tomarlo pero lo alejaron provocando que frunciera el ceño, tallándose los ojos azules el castaño se despertó por completo y se sonrojo por su anterior acción._

_Una mujer de cabellos tintos y ojos negros observaba con __**ternura**__ al pequeño castaño, mientras otra mujer de ojos ámbares y cabello rosa sostenía unos globos con una sonrisa en su rostro, una niña de cabello rosa chillón y ojos jades se encontraba sentada a un lado del castaño para que terminara de despertarse para poder abrasarlo, y en el marco de la puerta un hombre alto de piel blanca, ojos jades y cabello azulado (n/a: jejeje cambie por completo a los padres de Sakura porque los reales no tienen nada que ver con el aspecto físico) se encontraba con una cámara de video (n/a:diran que como interrumpo pero solo por explicar, no tengo idea si en realidad en __**Naruto**__ existan las cámaras de video pero aquí sí) grabando todo por petición de su esposa._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Nokoru!-, las cuatro personas que se encontraban en la habitación observaron sonrientes al de ojos azules que sonrió algo apenado, -vamos, levántate y arréglate, que saldremos después de desayunar a la casa de los Uchiha-, el festejado suspiro resignado, no tenía otra opción, -¿no tengo de otra, verdad?-._

_La de ojos negros rio suavemente y después de darle un cálido abrazo negó con la cabeza, para después salir de la habitación seguida de la oji ámbar y el oji jade, mientras la pequeña niña se quedaba observando al castaño que se empezó a sentir algo incomodo ante la mirada infantil que lo estudiaba._

_-nunca me dejarás sola, ¿verdad Nokoru-kun?-, la voz infantil de la peli rosa saco de sus pensamientos al Takamura que abrió los ojos sorprendidos, quien observo los ojos verdes y suspiro para acercarse a ella y abrazarla fuertemente, -anda, tienes que arreglarte y yo también…-, dijo con voz queda y __**triste**__ el castaño que no veía a los ojos a la pequeña._

_La niña abrió los ojos __**asustada**__ y abrazo con fuerza al castaño mientras derramaba pequeñas lagrimas, -por favor, prométeme que __**nunca**__ me dejaras sola, que __**siempre**__ estarás conmigo…-, el castaño miro adolorido a la peli rosa y acaricio su cabello, tratando inútilmente de calmarla porque su aura alteraba los sentidos de la niña._

_-te __**lo prometo**__ Sakura, siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque __**no**__ me puedas ver-, la nombrada levanto la mirada y sonrió para después secarse las lagrimas y darle un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir y gritar, -¡apresúrate Nokoru-kun!-, el festejado sonrió y se levanto dispuesto a empezar ese día._

_**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**_

_Al siguiente día Nokoru se despertó y con la mirada llena de __**seriedad y tristeza**__ se arreglo y desayuno con su __**familia**__, porque los Haruno también era su familia, después de estar jugando con Sakura y el gato blanco de su madre subió y bajo las escaleras rápidamente cargando una pequeña __**mochila**__ y tomando la mano de la peli rosa salieron juntos de la casa._

_Al llegar a una de las entradas de Konoha el castaño se volteo hacia Sakura y le dijo que se sentaran juntos en una banca que se encontraba cerca, la pequeña niña de aproximadamente 7 años accedió y se sentó a su lado, estuvieron hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia hasta que se escucho un ruido como si un felino estuviera rugiendo (n/a: no se qué animal poner, vean las notas al final para que me ayuden), el castaño se mantuvo serio y abrazo sorpresivamente a la peli rosa quien le devolvió el abrazo sintiendo que __**no lo debía de soltar.**_

_Nokoru separo un poco a Sakura de si para poder ver los ojos jades llenos de lagrimas, le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto de la banca mientras tomaba su mochila, se acerco a la de ojos como el pasto mientras sonreía tristemente, -__**espérame**__ aquí Sakura-chan, ¿sí? Si yo no llego quizá Itachi ya esté aquí, y tendrán que esperarme, ¿de acuerdo?-, era __**egoísta**__, pensó su mente mientras volvía a abrazar a la niña que solo podía verlo confundida._

_-"__**egoísta**__, pedirle que se quede a __**esperarme**__ para ver si vuelvo, pero… quiero que me espere, porque yo no me voy porque quiero, ese desgraciado…" pronto volveré Sakura, te lo prometo-, dijo mientras unía sus dedos meñiques y le regalaba una sonrisa cálida y llena de __**cariño y amor.**_

_-es una promesa Nokoru-nisan, te esperare aquí, __**todos**__ los días-, la pequeña derramaba lagrimas imparables mientras sonreía porque sabía que iba a suceder, su Nokoru-kun se __**iría de casa**__ y probablemente no volvería en un tiempo, pero el cumplía su palabra y por eso lo esperaría._

_**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**_

_Horas después cuando comenzaba a oscurecer la peli rosa seguía llorando observando por donde se había ido el castaño, volteo la vista hacia adelante y observo dos siluetas que ella reconocería en cualquier lugar…_

_El hermano mayor de los Uchiha, Itachi, al ver sola a la pequeña Sakura en una banca cerca de una de las salidas de Konoha supo rápidamente que ese Takamura le __**mintió**__ con la hora para que no pudiera detenerlo, apretó un poco más fuerte la mano con la que sostenía a Sasuke quien lo observo confuso._

_-Ve con Sakura, Sasuke, ahora vuelvo-, sin decir más se alejo a rápida velocidad hacia los arboles tratando de encontrar al castaño, sin mucho éxito._

_**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**_

_Cuando Sasuke llego al lado de Sakura esta lo observo con los ojos algo rojos por estar llorando y una mirada triste, de un bolsillo saco un pañuelo pequeño y se lo entrego algo __**sonrojado**__, -toma, te ves más __**bonita**__ sin esas lagrimas en la cara-, la pequeña se sonrojo y tomo con suavidad el pañuelo y se seco las lagrimas, -gracias Sasuke-kun…-, se quedaron en silencio hasta que el azabache hablo._

_-volverá, algún día lo hará, ¿no lo crees?-, la de ojos jade le sonrió y lo abrazo comenzando a llorar un poco más, y el niño solo pudo sonrojarse hasta las orejas mientras le __**devolvía**__ el abrazo y le decía que el Takamura volvería a lo que la niña asentía suavemente._

_**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**_

_Pasaron dos horas cuando el hermano mayor de los Uchihas volviera a donde había dejado a los pequeños, la escena que observo le dolió, Sasuke estaba sentado en la banca reclinado ligeramente hacia adelante haciendo que su flequillo tocara fugazmente las mejillas algo sonrojadas con rastros de lagrimas de Sakura quien estaba recostada con su cabeza en el regazo del niño._

_Se acerco y tomo a la peli rosa en brazos suavemente a lo que su pequeño hermano al sentir la falta de calor que proporcionaba el otro pequeño cuerpo se despertó rápidamente, -vamos a casa Sasuke-, el niño asintió viendo a la peli rosa en los brazos de su aniki y no pudo evitar preguntar algo que sabía que le __**dolería **__a la peli rosa al saber la respuesta._

_-¿no encontraste a Nokoru-san, verdad aniki?-, el mayor solo lo observo y negó con la cabeza, -no lo pude encontrar, ototo, asique te pido que estés al __**lado **__de Sakura-chan cuando su familia se entere, le avisaremos de la situación a otou-san y dejaremos por mientras a Sakura-chan con nosotros en la casa-, el pequeño azabache asintió y volvió a observar el cabello rosa de la pequeña Haruno._

_**End Flash Back**_

* * *

-claro que te perdono Nokoru-kun, cumpliste tu promesa, volviste a casa, eso es lo que importa-, el castaño se separo de la pelirosa y le sonrio, -gracias Sakura…-, la nombrada solo le devolvió la sonrisa y se levanto de su asiento.

-por cierto Nokoru-kun…-, el oji azul alzo casi imperceptiblemente una fina ceja expectante a lo que diría la Haruno, quien camino hacia las escaleras y le hablo a toda la familia, algo extraño que se encontraran todos en un mismo día, la oji jade se acerco a el de nuevo mientras la madre del Takamura iba a la cocina y sacaba algo del refrigerador.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Nokoru!-, sonrió feliz y abrazo a todos.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

En otros dos lugares cerca de Konoha, dos jóvenes, uno con una capa negra con nubes rojas, y el otro con un ahori blanco y unos pantalones morados(creo, nunca supe bien), ambos de cabellos oscuros, pensaron a la vez, _"Feliz cumpleaños Nokoru"._

* * *

**Hola! espero que alguien este leyendo esto, en fin, para lo que les puse una nota al final, necesito que me digan que felino les gusta más para representar al clan Takamura, las opciones son las siguientes, pero si tienen otra no duden en decirme:**

**a) Tigre**

**b) ****León**

**c) ****Ge-pardo**

**d) Pantera**

**e) Jaguar**

**bueno, eso seria todo, y espero les guste este capitulo, que me inspire**

**¿?: si, con la variedad de la musica de la radio**

**Yo: claro! escuchar musica me alegra y si no fuera por ella no estarias aqui y no existieras**

**¿?:ok U_U pero no deberias de tratar mal a uno de los personajes principales **

**Yo:calla Nokoru! **

**Nokoru/Yo: hasta la proxima y dejen reviews!**

**Yo: si lo hacen pondre mas seguido a Sasuke, okno, el chantaje es malo, el chantaje es malo... *se va a una esquina repitiendo lo mismo mientras hace circulos en el piso***


	8. AVISO

**Hola, se que debería estar subiendo la continuación de Corazón Confuso, pero he tenido falta de inspiración, además de que estuve trabajando con otros 2 fic's, uno ya esta publicado el prologo y el otro falta el subirlo, agradezco los reviews y muchas gracias por elegir que felino les gustaría y se eligió a *redoble de tambores* la pantera ^^, estaré trabajando con el próximo capitulo de Corazón Confuso, prometo que habrá solamente SasuSaku (no pidan demasiado que tengo que seguir con la actitud de Sasuke-baka digo Sasuke-kun ^^U) y también subiré el prologo de "Cerezos en Invierno" que es SasuSaku.**

**Natsuki se despide y manda saludos a tod s.**

**P.D.: Eliminare este aviso cuando suba el capitulo.**


End file.
